The disclosure relates to plastic pipe. More particularly, the disclosure relates to forming of elbows for plastic pipe.
A variety of techniques are used to make pipe fittings (such as pipe elbows). For smaller diameter pipe, fittings may typically be molded. For larger diameter pipes, molding becomes relatively expensive. On the one hand, large molding machines and associated molds and corresponding large expense may be required. On the other hand, economies of scale may be relatively low. Accordingly, a variety of techniques have been proposed for assembling fittings from cut and/or machined pipe stock.